


Одна ночь, два таймлорда

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Body Modification, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: Они следуют за ней повсюду, но, кажется, ей удалось от них убежать. Он знает что-то, чего не знает она, и думает, что в этом его преимущество. Возможно, всё это ложь.
Relationships: The Master/Missy (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 13





	1. Никогда не оставлю

Они снова танцевали на крыше под Билли Манна. В ночном воздухе пахло едким дымом и горелой плотью, откуда-то снизу доносились страшные крики, от которых всё сжималось и холодело внутри, но они как ни в чём не бывало медленно покачивались в такт музыке, свободно льющейся сквозь рваные дыры, которые были у них в груди вместо сердец.

Некоторые части их тел обгорели, некоторые были заменены на металлические. Спутанный клубок из окровавленных внутренностей и проводов вываливался у него из живота. У неё не было почти половины головы, и когда-то роскошные волосы торчали тусклыми клочками, перемежаемые длинными болтающимися пружинами. Уже не таймлорды, ещё не кибермены – невозможные создания, которые по всем законам биологии никак не могли быть живыми, и по всем законам времени никак не могли находиться тут сейчас. И всё же они были здесь, негромко разговаривали о чём-то, почти нежно улыбались друг другу и танцевали на крыше под заезженную пластинку Билли Манна, стонавшую и кряхтевшую так, словно ещё немного и она рассыплется в пыль.

Доктор дёрнулась, попыталась встать, но её руки снова были крепко привязаны к подлокотникам инвалидного кресла.  
– Все теперь что ли стали девчонками? – ленивым тоном спросил Мастер, кивая в её сторону. Его скреплённая железными пластинами шея при этом хрипло заскрежетала. – Куда только катится мир!  
– Она тоже сделала себе апгре-ейд, – пропела Мисси, и они с Мастером внезапно расхохотались – громко, безумно, держась друг за друга так, словно боялись упасть со смеху. Из дыр на месте сердец брызнула во все стороны тёмная жидкость – то ли кровь, то ли машинное масло, думать об этом решительно не хотелось. Доктор отчаянно забилась в удерживающих её путах, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить верёвки.  
– Что вам от меня нужно? Почему я здесь? Где Яз, Райан и Грэм? Почему вы…  
– Ты же не думала, что мы оставим тебя одну? – удивлённо и как будто бы даже оскорблённо спросил Мастер.  
– Какого она плохого о нас мнения. Мы никогда не оставим тебя, дорогая, никогда. Ты же наш самый лучший друг, верно?  
Мисси выпорхнула из объятий Мастера, подошла к Доктору и положила ей руки на плечи, пристально вглядываясь в её лицо. Доктор сдержала инстинктивное желание вжаться в спинку кресла и упрямо уставилась на Мисси в ответ.  
– Мило получилось на этот раз, что скажешь? Чересчур простоватые черты, на мой вкус, но что-то в них есть. Мне, конечно, нравился предыдущий вариант – экспрессивные брови, шотландский шарм... Но эти трепетные испуганные глаза, этот вечно так соблазнительно приоткрытый рот… 

Она медленно очертила губы Доктора своим ногтем, затем, придвинувшись ещё ближе, повторила движение уже языком. Доктор крепко стиснула зубы, пытаясь побороть непроизвольную дрожь, и Мисси слегка отстранилась, словно любуясь результатом.  
– Я помню это чувство, Доктор. Новое тело, такое непривычное, такое интересное… Чувствительные места, которых раньше не было, – она задумчиво потеребила клочья плоти, свисающие из дыры в её груди. – Столько новых увлекательных возможностей. Хочешь, я помогу тебе узнать о нём больше?  
– Мисси, послушай меня, – твёрдо начала Доктор.  
– Послушай меня, ты должен послушать меня, бла-бла-бла, просто выслушай меня и так далее, такое прочее. Наш дорогой Доктор ничем не отличается от этой играющей одно и то же заевшей пластинки. Но ты права, в ней что-то есть, – Мастер отвёл волосы Доктора в сторону и начал медленно перебирать холодными металлическими пальцами по её шее и плечам. – К тому же, мне всегда нравились блондинки.  
– Эй! – возмутилась Мисси, шутливо хлопая его по руке. – Поаккуратнее в высказываниях, пожалуйста.  
– О, не волнуйся, себя я люблю во всех видах, – ответил он, привлекая её к себе. – И себя я люблю больше всего на свете. 

Они страстно поцеловались у Доктора над головой, скрипя металлом, пачкая её и себя кровью и переплетаясь торчащими во все стороны проводами.  
– Расскажите, что с вами произошло! – громко крикнула Доктор первое, что пришло в голову. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы они немедленно прекратили, лишь бы больше не видеть, как они жадно, почти с остервенением глодают губы и языки друг друга, как их лица срастаются в одно ужасное, хлюпающее и рычащее лицо. – Вы тогда отказались сражаться и ушли, и я думала, что вам удалось…  
– О, мы всего лишь умерли, Доктор, – мило улыбнулась Мисси, слизывая кровь с губ. – С кем не бывает.  
– А наши друзья кибермены любезно сделали нам апгрейд, – добавил Мастер и приветливо помахал железной рукой. – Нравится? Они и тебе сделают такой же, и тогда мы с тобой наконец-то станем одинаковыми. Разве это будет не здорово?  
– Мисси, пожалуйста, – снова попыталась Доктор. Она помнила их последнюю встречу так хорошо, как будто это было вчера. Мисси сказала тогда, что всегда хотела быть с ней на одной стороне. Мисси с такой горечью сжала на прощание её ладонь, и нужно было не сдаваться, нужно было уговорить её вернуться, ни в коем случае нельзя было отпускать её туда, где её ждала эта ужасная судьба. – Ты ведь хотела остаться со мной. Я знаю, что это правда, я знаю, что ты действительно изменилась! Ты всё ещё можешь… Тебе совсем необязательно…

Она осеклась на полуслове – Мисси смотрела на неё со смесью жалости и презрения.  
– Ты и вправду поверила? Доктор, неужели ты всерьёз считаешь, что можешь переделать кого-то, заперев его в подвале?  
– Сделать кого-то лучше, держа его под замком? – вкрадчиво спросил Мастер.  
– Научить добру, десятилетиями показывая лишь голые стены?  
– Заставляя слушать только твои унылые лицемерные нотации?  
– Не давая видеть ничего, кроме твоей постной осуждающей физиономии? 

Они кружили вокруг неё бесконечным эхом друг друга, хороводом искажённых зеркал, и Доктор почувствовала, как её начинает мутить то ли от этого безумного круговорота, то ли от слов, которые они произносили.  
– К тому же, – Мисси рассмеялась высоким неестественным смехом, – с ним веселее. Извини, Доктор, но это правда.  
Мастер пожал плечами с театрально-виноватым видом.  
– Что поделаешь, Доктор, в отличие от тебя, я всегда знаю, как её развлечь.  
Он вдруг резким движением задрал юбку Мисси и запустил свою железную руку ей между ног.  
Мисси шумно вздохнула, судорожно дёрнулась, запрокинув голову, схватила Мастера за плечи и ритмично задвигалась, сильнее насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
– Видишь, ей это нравится гораздо больше душеспасительных разговоров, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Мастер, другой рукой разрывая на Мисси обгорелые остатки блузки. 

Верёвка поддалась, и Доктору наконец-то удалось высвободиться. Она вскочила, тут же пошатнулась, чувствуя, как в затекшие ноги возвращается кровь, и чуть было не упала. Но Мастер и Мисси не пытались её остановить, они были полностью поглощены друг другом. Мисси тряслась, как сломанная кукла, и громко стонала или вскрикивала каждый раз, когда Мастер вколачивался в неё. Они двигались всё быстрее и быстрее, и сквозь булькающие дыры в их телах струился дым и хрипящая в предсмертной агонии музыка Билли Манна. 

ТАРДИС нашлась на первом этаже больницы. Захлопнув изнутри дверь, Доктор ещё несколько минут стояла, тяжело привалившись к ней, пытаясь отдышаться и сдержать подступающую к горлу тошноту.  
– Доктор? Док? Это ты? Мы волновались! Почему так долго? Куда ты пропала? – наперебой заговорили встревоженные Яз, Райан и Грэм.  
– Давайте просто поскорее улетим отсюда, – Доктор быстро нажала все нужные рычаги и кнопки, запуская ТАРДИС в полёт, затем обессилено рухнула на ступеньки, ведущие к жилым помещениям. Перед глазами у неё всё ещё стояли извивающиеся и переплетающиеся тела Мисси и Мастера – изуродованные, страшные, переплавляющиеся в какое-то жуткое единое существо, то ли пожирающее само себя, то ли всегда бывшее неразделимым целым. 

Спутники несколько секунд с многозначительным видом переглядывались между собой, словно вели безмолвные дебаты. Затем Яз отделилась от группы, присела рядом с Доктором и мягко обняла её за плечи, пристально вглядываясь ей в лицо.  
– Не понравилось то, что ты там увидела? – спросила она странно холодным, так контрастирующим с её заботливым видом тоном. – Они смотрели только друг на друга, а не на тебя? Невежливо с их стороны было не предложить тебе поучаствовать, да?  
– Я вовсе не хотела уча… Яз, погоди, откуда ты знаешь, что там…  
Яз приложила палец к губам Доктора, небрежно смахнула воображаемую пылинку с её плаща.  
– Тсс, не волнуйся так. Зря ты сбежала, мы бы обязательно занялись и тобой. Кибертела были очень выносливыми, знаешь ли, на всех бы хватило.  
– Яз?.. Что ты такое гово…  
– Но мы можем продолжить и сейчас, если хочешь. Это новое тело гораздо лучше старого, – Яз с видимым удовольствием потянулась, – молодое, крепкое… целое. На многое способно. 

Она схватила Доктора за руку и положила её ладонь себе на грудь, крепко прижала, не давая освободиться.  
– Тебе ведь нравится? Я замечала, как ты иногда смотришь. Расскажи мне, о чём ты думала, глядя на милую доверчивую Язмин?  
– Ты… Это ты… Не может… не может быть… как?  
– Неужели ты думала от меня избавиться, моя дорогая? – спросил Райан, тоже подходя к Доктору. Он расправил плечи, гордо вскинул голову, а его движения вдруг стали уверенными и чёткими, как у вышедшего на охоту хищника. – О, как же хорошо, ты себе не представляешь. Мне так надоело изображать тупицу! Ах, Доктор, а кто такой Билл Гейтс? Ох, Доктор, а что такое «инвертировать», объясни мне, пожалуйста! Ооо, Доктор, ты такая умная! Кошмар. А ты так ничего и не заподозрила за всё это время. Впрочем, тебе ведь всегда нравились компаньоны, преданно бегающие за тобой, словно собачонки, и восторженно смотрящие тебе в рот?

Доктор вскочила на ноги, в ужасе глядя на тех, кого считала своими спутниками. Райан протянул к ней руки, и она попятилась от него, наткнувшись на стоявшего сзади Грэма.  
– Я же сказал, что всегда буду рядом, Доктор, – ухмылка на лице Грэма смотрелась странно и противоестественно – так, словно её вырезали из какого-то другого лица и неаккуратно и косо приклеили на новое. Все его обычно мягкие черты исказились, стали изломанными и жесткими. – Я никогда не оставлю тебя, ты же знаешь.  
– В конце концов, у тебя всё равно никого больше нет, кроме меня, – доверительным тоном жарко прошептал ей на ухо Мастер-Райан.  
– И никогда не было, – добавил Мастер-Грэм. – Хватит себя обманывать.  
– Мы ведь с тобой одна… как ты там любишь нас называть? Семейка, да! – радостно рассмеялась Мастер-Яз. – Одна большая, дружная, слегка дисфункциональная, но любящая семья.  
– Нет. Нет, нет, нет, – закричала Доктор, тщетно пытаясь закрыться от них руками. – Этого не может быть!  
– Доктор, Доктор, Доктор, – повторяли все трое Мастеров, кружась в безумном танце, всё плотнее сжимая вокруг неё кольцо, затягивая её в водоворот из лиц, ладоней, губ, пальцев – голодных, ищущих, суетливых и жадных…

– Доктор! Доктор! Давай же, просыпайся, Доктор! Это просто ночной кошмар, всё хорошо, всё в порядке.  
О – в смешной полосатой пижаме, с всклокоченными, торчащими во все стороны волосами и испуганными глазами – мягко обнимал её за плечи, с тревогой вглядываясь ей в лицо.  
– Как ты, Доктор? Скажи что-нибудь!  
– Это был сон, – она слегка приподнялась на кровати, обежала глазами захламлённую вещами полутёмную комнату, в которой они, натыкаясь на углы и мебель и разбрасывая одежду, оказались с О после того, как их тихий ночной разговор на крыльце как-то внезапно превратился в хаотичные поцелуи и объятья. Доктор с облегчением рассмеялась. – Это был просто сон. Спасибо, что разбудил меня, О.  
– Ты так кричала и металась… мешала мне спать, – неуклюже пошутил он и смущённо улыбнулся. – Пришлось разбудить!  
– Злодей, – улыбнулась она в ответ, в очередной раз удивляясь тому, как же ей легко с ним, несмотря на то, что в сложившейся ситуации ей следовало бы испытывать неловкость. – Как эгоистично с твоей стороны.  
– Приснилось что-то плохое? – серьёзно спросил он, аккуратно отводя в сторону упавшую ей на глаза прядь волос.  
– Ты себе даже не представляешь, – пробормотала Доктор, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
– Хочешь рассказать?  
– Не особо, если честно. Просто… просто воспоминания. Призраки прошлого. Это неважно.  
Рядом с полусонным, по-домашнему уютным, таким живым и настоящим О кошмар отступал, бледнея, выцветая и становясь далёким и нестрашным.  
«Видишь, у меня есть друзья, – мысленно сказала она невидимому Мастеру. – Ты был не прав».  
– Спи спокойно, Доктор, – О осторожно прикоснулся губами к её макушке. – Нужно поспать. Завтра у нас будет сложный день. Кто знает, что может произойти.  
– Ты прав, – она снова откинула голову на подушку, чувствуя, как устало слипаются глаза, и тут же опять вскочила, поражённая пришедшей в голову мыслью. – Стоп, это ведь твоя комната. Это нормально? У людей так принято или нет? Мне нужно было уйти после того, как мы?.. Совершенно не разбираюсь во всём этом. Я могу пойти спать в ТАРДИС, чтобы не мешать тебе.  
– Спи, – О заботливо укрыл её одеялом, улёгся рядом. – Позволь себе хотя бы несколько часов ни о чём не беспокоиться.  
Это было так заманчиво – дать себе немного расслабиться, просто лежать, чувствуя обволакивающее тепло чужого тела, закрыть глаза и ни о чём не думать…  
– Я не оставлю тебя, – услышала она за секунду до того, как снова провалиться в сон. – Никогда не оставлю тебя, Доктор, ты же знаешь.


	2. Назови меня по имени

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одна ночь в австралийской глубинке

За несколько часов до рассвета в ТА… в доме наконец-то стало тихо. Прекратился топот, улеглась суета, смолкли возбуждённые голоса встревожено галдящих компаньонов Доктора. Стало слышно, как деловито шуршат крыльями крупные ночные мотыльки, слетевшиеся на свет фонаря, где-то в отдалении громко застрекотала реликтовая, живущая только в Австралии цикада. Скрипнула доска у порога, и через несколько секунд на веранде появилась Доктор.  
– Переставила ТАРДИС внутрь, ты не против? На всякий случай.  
– Конечно, не против, – он мысленно рассмеялся – если бы она только знала, куда на самом деле поставила свою драгоценную старую рухлядь!  
– Как там наша бедняжка Язмин, успокоилась? Все устроились, всем удобно? – поинтересовался он как образцовый радушный хозяин. – Нужно принести ещё одеял или, может быть, подушек, или…  
– Всё хорошо, О, не беспокойся, – Доктор присела на диван рядом с ним, вопросительно посмотрела на чайник и он, спохватившись, наполнил и протянул ей кружку. – Яз легла. Не знаю, удастся ли ей уснуть после всего, что произошло, но, по крайней мере, хоть немного отдохнёт. А Грэм и Райан уже вовсю храпят – ничего их не берёт.  
Она отхлебнула чай и начала бесцельно вертеть кружку в руках, погрузившись в глубокие раздумья. Он не мешал ей – просто молча сидел рядом, слушая, как старательно трещит цикада, и украдкой разглядывая это новое, ещё непривычное лицо. Затем Доктор помотала головой, словно прогоняя усилием воли неприятные мысли, и сложила губы в почти убедительную – для кого-нибудь, кто знал её хуже, чем он – жизнерадостную улыбку.  
– Кстати, Райан всё время так странно смотрел на одну полку в гостиной. С таким вожделением, будто там спрятано какое-то невероятное сокровище. Я уж было подумала, что он останется спать прямо под ней. Признавайся, О, что ты ему такого наговорил, пока мы с Грэмом успокаивали Яз?  
Он рассмеялся, по-озорному подмигнул своей гостье. Да, с парнем получилось забавно. Надо будет утром посмотреть ещё на реакцию его деда и, если получится, девушки.  
– Угадай, Доктор. Есть варианты?  
– Ну… даже и не знаю. Какая-нибудь шпионская техника? В Ми-6 они с Грэмом были в восторге от лазерных ботинок и ручек с ракетами. У тебя есть лазерные ботинки, О?  
– Холодно, – он с довольным видом вытянул ноги и поболтал ими в воздухе. – Ботинки у меня самые обычные, как видишь.  
– Мм… коллекция твоих детских рисунков?  
– Практически Антарктида!  
Она приподняла руки.  
– Сдаюсь! Что там? – и он снова развеселился, подумав о том, что она ни за что не сказала бы этой фразы, если бы знала, с кем разговаривает.  
– Ладно, расскажу. На той полке… – он сделал таинственную театральную паузу, – всё о тебе, Доктор. Поэтому Райан и любопытствует. Я так понял, ты не особо рассказываешь о себе своим друзьям?  
– Ты собираешь на меня досье, О? – кто-нибудь другой, может быть, и не заметил бы этого, потому что внешне почти ничего не изменилось, но он знал, что с Доктора мигом сдуло всю расслабленность, она насторожилась, внутренне замерла, хоть и продолжала улыбаться ему. Да, пожалуй, это было неосторожно с его стороны. Слишком рано, пока ещё слишком рано. Он собрал в улыбку О всё его невинное обаяние, всю его искренность и открытость и обезоруживающе развёл руками.  
– Я же всё-таки аналитик, специалист по информации, Доктор, что с меня взять. И только не говори, что не читала моё, ни за что не поверю.  
Доктор отвернулась, неловко затеребила ухо. Он угадал. О победно просиял.  
– Ага, читала! Значит, ты знаешь все мои грязные маленькие секреты, включая оценки в начальной школе и любимые фильмы. А вот я, кстати, даже не знаю, что в собранном мною досье правда, а что нет. Многие данные засекречены, многие откровенно противоречат друг другу. Например, ты действительно была официальным сотрудником ЮНИТа?  
– Было дело, – она состроила скептическую гримасу. – Не уверена, правда, платили ли они мне зарплату – я её, кажется, ни разу не видела.  
– Притащила в средневековую Англию танк, играла на электрогитаре и научила местных жителей слову «хайп»?  
Она раздула щёки и издала негодующий звук.  
– Наглые сплетни. Это было слово «чувак». А танк мне прислали по ошибке вместо аквариума!  
– Была жената на Мэрилин Монро?  
– Хм. Технически – да, но… это длинная история, содержащая в себе замороженную девушку, гигантскую, летающую по небу акулу, крушение космического лайнера и Рождество. Было много дел, поэтому я сбежала сразу же после свадьбы. Мне кажется, Мэрилин обиделась. Со мной это часто случается.  
– Часто? Как часто?  
– Ну, ещё была та история с королевой Елизаветой…  
– Вот как. Интересно! А сейчас ты замужем? – он знал ответ, но ему так нравилась эта игра в вопросы, она забавляла и будоражила его.  
– Что? Нет! То есть, наверное, нет. Не знаю. Думаю, что нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Он показательно трепетно похлопал ресницами.  
– Ну, в последнем сообщении ты прислала мне поцелуи…  
Тут Доктор совсем смутилась – заозиралась, нахмурилась, словно просчитывала пути к отступлению, и затараторила на невероятной скорости.  
– Я подумала, что это так… так по-французски… это же по-французски, да? Надеюсь, ты был не против?  
– Почему я должен быть против, Доктор? Потому что не каждый день мне присылает поцелуи представитель высокоразвитой инопланетной цивилизации?  
Она энергично закивала.  
– Представитель инопланетной цивилизации, которого ты долгое время знал, как мужчину. Должно быть, это было шоком.  
– Но это же не имеет никакого значения, Доктор. Я знаю, что ты – это ты, – горячо начал он, но, ещё не договорив фразу, понял, что, должно быть, в устах О это прозвучало как-то странно, и поспешил исправить оплошность.  
– И потому в вопросе поцелуев, я жалею лишь о том, что они достались мне только в письменной форме, – с широкой улыбкой добавил он.  
И, кажется, снова промахнулся – хотел разрядить обстановку шуткой, но добился, судя по всему, прямо противоположного эффекта.  
Доктор замерла, несколько раз сглотнула, глядя на него немигающим взглядом, и он подумал, что теперь-то она точно сбежит – придумает что-нибудь про забытый в ТАРДИС работающий синхрофазотрон, или про необходимость срочно проведать своих компаньонов в соседней комнате, а то и вовсе какого-нибудь случайного знакомого в соседней галактике, или скажет, что её присутствие требуется на…

Она моргнула, а в следующий же миг уже целовала его, крепко обхватив руками его голову, взъерошивая ему волосы – целовала с азартом и энтузиазмом естествоиспытателя, открывшего новое направление в науке и твёрдо решившего изучить его всесторонне. Он не успел подумать, как-то осмыслить это, оценить последствия, не успел скорректировать план, просто позволил ей втянуть себя в этот безумный водоворот из хаотичных движений, неловко сталкивающихся носов и сбивчивого дыхания.  
– Так лучше? – спросила она деловым тоном, отпуская его губы, но продолжая притягивать к себе его голову. Слишком деловым тоном – и он понял, что за старательно поддерживаемым беззаботным видом она прячет неуверенность.  
– Совсем другое дело, – ответил он, жадно накрывая её рот своим.  
Где-то через полсотни поцелуев, когда они ненадолго прервались, чтобы отдышаться, он решительно стянул с себя жилетку, а с неё – постоянно мешающий ему плащ.  
Она судорожно вдохнула и прикрыла глаза.  
– Я думаю, что тебе стоит знать, что я не делала этого… то есть, в смысле… делала, конечно, но не делала… ещё не делала в этом теле. Вот. Просто для информации.  
– Мы будем делать только то, что ты захочешь, Доктор, – горячо заверил он её, мысленно продолжив «по крайней мере, сейчас». – Скажи, если захочешь остановиться. Что ещё мне нужно знать? Таймлорды сильно отличаются от людей?  
Она удивлённо вскинула бровь и присвистнула.  
– Эй, ты что, всерьёз сейчас спрашиваешь, есть ли у меня тентакли или что?  
– Чисто из аналитических соображений, – сообщил он с невозмутимо-важным видом. – А что – есть?  
– У меня, в отличие от тебя, есть двадцать семь… – она выдержала драматичную паузу и весело закончила, – мозгов!  
– Это прекрасно, – сказал он, трепетно прижимая её к себе и сопровождая каждое слово лёгким поцелуем. – Так вышло, что мозги – это то, что мне всегда больше всего нравилось в женщинах. Лично я считаю, что их должно быть много. Чем больше, тем лучше! Почему только двадцать семь?  
Они дружно прыснули со смеху и продолжили целоваться с утроенной энергией. В процессе она каким-то образом очутилась у него на коленях, и ветхий садовый диван угрожающе заскрипел под ними от такого издевательства.  
– В дом!  
– В дом, – почти хором сказали они, вскакивая и чуть не сбив стол. По пути им удалось избавиться от его рубашки и от её футболки, чудом не сломать все компьютеры и никого не разбудить, а также больно врезаться в угол поставленной прямо посреди гостиной ТАРДИС.

Наконец они добрались до его комнаты, где им пришлось побороться с ещё одним препятствием в виде шнурков на её ботинках, упорно не желавших развязываться.  
– Жаль, звуковая отвёртка никогда не работает на верёвках, – так нехарактерно для себя хихикнула она – разгорячённая, с растрёпанными волосами, припухшими от поцелуев губами и раскрасневшимися щеками, такая неожиданно раскованная и прекрасная, что ему вдруг захотелось наплевать на шнурки, нагнуть её над первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхностью и взять немедленно, сейчас же, без дальнейших промедлений. Но он был О, а О был трогательным, немного стеснительным милым малым и потому наверняка сторонником долгих нежных прелюдий, так что он терпеливо освободил её от ботинок и брюк и осторожно опустил на кровать.  
– Чего тебе хочется, Доктор? – спросил он, ласково водя пальцами по её шее, обнажённым плечам и груди. – Что тебе нравится?  
В её потемневших глазах он увидел, что ей хочется всего. О, он так хорошо понимал её сейчас, ведь в его памяти ещё были свежи воспоминания о том, как он сам открывал для себя тайны такого непривычного и странного женского тела после многих веков, проведённых в мужском. Он помнил это сладостное тягучее ощущение в низу живота, приятное напряжение в твердеющих сосках и наливающейся тяжестью груди, всепоглощающий жар и охватывающую всё тело дрожь, и постарался сделать так, чтобы Доктор тоже пережила и почувствовала всё это.

Он с изумлением обнаружил, что любовь Доктора к бесконечной болтовне распространяется и на постель – между стонами и вздохами она умудрялась остроумно комментировать, с искренним интересом расспрашивать, увлечённо рассуждать, направлять и командовать – в общем, делать всё то же самое, что обычно делала во время пикировок с врагами. А с другой стороны, разве они не занимались сейчас именно этим – ведь они же были врагами, разве нет? Нет, возразил он сам себе, не только врагами. Пусть она ещё не знала об этом, но они сейчас были единственными повелителями времени во всей вселенной – первыми и последними мужчиной и женщиной своей расы – практически Адамом и Евой из земной мифологии, с той лишь разницей, что они не только сбежали когда-то из своего рая, но и оба в разное время собственноручно уничтожили его.

От этой мысли он рассмеялся вслух, не в силах больше сдерживать бурлящее внутри веселье.  
– Ты смеёшься? – нахмурившись, спросила Доктор, чуть отстраняясь от него. – Я что-то делаю не так?  
– Нет, нет, Доктор, всё так, – он мягко вернул её к себе, медленно провёл языком по шее до самого уха и обратно, – мне просто очень хорошо.  
И, к своему удивлению, он вовсе не соврал – ему и вправду было очень хорошо сейчас.  
– Мне тоже, – сказала она, а затем вдруг уверенно и умело направила его внутрь себя.  
– Доктор, Доктор, – забормотал он, заполняя её, сливаясь с нею, чувствуя, как они становятся…  
– О-о, – простонала она, подаваясь бёдрами ему навстречу, разрушая созданную им иллюзию, и ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы настоящий О был жив. Тогда он смог бы убить его снова, прямо на глазах у Доктора, и на этот раз негодяй не отделался бы почти молниеносной и безболезненной смертью от компрессора материи, о нет, на этот раз он медленно отрезал бы от него по маленькому кусочку и заставлял бы глотать эти кусочки, заталкивая их ему в глотку. Представив себе эту картину, он шире раздвинул ноги Доктора, подхватил её, глубже насадил на себя, забыв про своё милое и скромное альтер-эго, которому надлежало быть нежным и внимательным, и выпустил наружу себя истинного, чтобы она поняла и узнала, чтобы назвала его имя, чтобы они смогли наконец-то слиться по-настоящему.

Но Доктор ничего не заметила, она по-прежнему была не с ним, а с кем-то другим, кого даже не существовало на самом деле, с крошечной фигуркой в спичечном коробке.  
– О, О, О, – повторяла она снова и снова, сжимая его бёдра коленями, царапая ногтями его спину, доводя его до бешенства, до почти полной потери всяческого соображения и здравого смысла.  
– Я Мас… – прорычал он ей в шею, вдавливая её в кровать, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Так веселившая его весь вечер игра в «я знаю, а ты не знаешь» потеряла вдруг всю свою привлекательность. Будь проклят этот слабый, жалкий О, землянин О, человек О, о котором она думала сейчас, с которым разделяла этот миг, которого хотела, а ведь ещё всего несколько часов назад он даже и не догадывался, что захочет, чтобы она хотела только его и никого, кроме него. Его, сжёгшего дотла их родную планету и готовящегося в очередной раз уничтожить так любимую ею Землю. Его, знающего её дольше и лучше, чем кто-либо другой во всей вселенной. Его, пришедшего открыть ей глаза на правду. Да, правду – он скажет ей правду, скажет сейчас, к чёрту план, к чёрту пришельцев из другого измерения, к чёрту всё… Лишь бы она только произнесла… – Я… я…  
– Что ты сказал? – чуть задыхаясь, переспросила она.  
– А я мастерски наловчился это делать, а? – жизнерадостно заявил он, яростно ненавидя самого себя.  
– О, какой же тут кто-то хвастун, – назидательно сообщила Доктор и легонько щёлкнула его по носу. – Давай, покажи мне всё своё мастерство.

И он показал, заставив её кричать и извиваться от наслаждения, выгибаться навстречу каждому своему прикосновению, несколько раз доводя её до пика – так, что в конце у неё не осталось сил даже на самое короткое «о».  
Она заснула почти сразу же – умиротворённая и счастливая, получившая своё, убежавшая на краткий миг от всего, что тяготило и тревожило её. Он смотрел на неё, слушая, как жалобно надрывается за окном цикада, и одновременно и завидовал её покою, и мстительно думал о том, как завтра этот покой разлетится вдребезги, и почти нежно любовался её разгладившимися во сне чертами, и придумывал сотни новых способов убить её, и с горечью думал о том, в какой момент всё между ними разрушилось и стало таким искажённым и неправильным. Его раздирало на множество противоречивых частей – на него настоящего и на придуманного им же самим О, на расслабленное, получившее удовольствие тело и оставшийся абсолютно неудовлетворённым разум, на того, кому хотелось сорваться сейчас с места и убежать как можно дальше, и того, кому хотелось навсегда остаться в этой комнате рядом с нею, забыв про Галлифрей, его тайны и его великую ложь, про сложные планы, неверных союзников и про всё остальное на свете.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросит она меньше, чем через сутки, стоя перед ним на коленях, упрямая, несломленная, несгибаемая, непреклонно сжимающая губы, совсем недавно так страстно целовавшие его.  
– Назови меня по имени, – прикажет он, дрожа от предвкушения.  
– Мастер, – скажет она – выплюнув это слово, с презрительным видом закатив глаза, но всё же скажет. – Мастер. Мастер.  
И тогда, может быть, хотя бы на секунду он станет целым.


	3. Illustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к фику. Коллаж, смешанная техника.

Мастер  


Мисси  



End file.
